Opposites Attract
by OraueTwins
Summary: He was famous; she was not. He was lively; she was quiet. He was a boy; she was a girl. She loved him, but he didn't know her. The two are complete opposites, so how on earth did the two come to meet and eventually fall in love? Well it's just like they say, opposites attract... (Currently on hiatus)
1. Hinata Hyuuga

**Hey guys it's Holly here with a new story, only because im having writers block with my other story for Fairytail. Right and get this I haven't actually put a disclaimer in any of my chapters so I will do that at the end of the story. But for the rest of them I will put them at the beginning of each chapter. Also, I am aware that my grammar is absolutely terrible and I do apologise for that as I really am trying to improve it so please don't judge me because of that. Thanks you guys are awesome! Hollz ;p**

**Character information:**

**Hinata - 22**

**Hanabi - 17**

**Tenten - 22**

**Temari - 25**

**Shikamaru - 23**

**Neji - 27**

**Ino - 22**

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I looked up at the stage; At Naruto-kun. Singing the lyrics to Team 7s new song. It was called Wind. Oh the irony, its kind of like the song is written for me, like about my past if you like.

Anyway, back to what I was going to say about the band. There was Kakashi Hatake on the drums, Sakura Haruno on the bass guitar, Sai on the electric guitar and Naruto Uzumaki on the vocals. I've been to every concert and have every song and album. my walls in my room are covered in posters of the band. The old band used to have Sasuke Uchiha on the electric guitar. But, he decided to quit because the band apparently just wasn't up to scratch. So from what I've heard, formed his own band called Taka meaning Hawk in Japanese. You see, this is my life at the moment and this is how sad I really am.  
And yes. I admit it. I know pretty much everything about the history of the band, except I know hardly anything about the members in it. My best friends, Temari and Tenten, do like the band but aren't as obsessed as I am; to be honest I doubt anyone is as obsessed as I am about the band. Still, they do come to some concerts with me, so that's good enough for me.

* * *

(Next Morning, Normal POV)

Hinata woke up to the sound of her dreaded alarm, honestly she needed a nicer tune to wake up to in the morning like the radio. Once out of bed she had a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast; toast with strawberry jam with a glass of apple juice. Running back up the stairs, Hinata put the radio on and walked into her room to brush her hair, putting it in a side pony tail she skipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth before going for her morning jog through the park. Once she got back, Hinata had about 20 minutes to get ready for work and also to actually get there (luckily she only worked about 5 minutes down the road).  
Once dressed she grabbed her handbag and her keys before walking out the door. (In case your wondering, she worked as an apprentice photographer) Once at work, she checked in and put her stuff on the floor before going to help out with her daily jobs which mostly consisted of helping set up the lights, or bring costumes to dressing rooms for the models. Looking at the rota, Hinata nearly screamed because she couldn't contain her excitement; Team 7 was having a photo shoot for their new album cover coming out in the next couple of months. But unfortunately it was the day that Hinata had her day off, and the problems was that was also the day that she had promised her dad that she would take her Prada wearing devil sister shopping that day. Oh the things she agreed to for anyone she was close to...

"Ok everyone, as you all know Team 7 are coming for a photo shoot for their new album. So I want everyone to be prepared for fans, the press and others which I can't be bothered to say right now. SHIZUINE! WHERES MY SAKE, IT'S GONNA BE ONE HECK OF A DAY I CAN TELL!" Tsunade was the boss of the place that Hinata worked at, she was a good boss and she payed the workers good money... When she was sober anyway. Which she generally wasn't. Everyone groaned at Tsunades obbsession with sake while Hinata just deeply sighed; the reason being, she wasn't at work when Team 7 were having their photo shoot. After about 3 hours it was time for a break or coffee time as Hinata liked to call it. She would walk down to where Temari worked and have a cup of coffee and a cinnimon bun that she would get cheaper, courtesy of Temari. Wow life was good.

* * *

(At the coffee shop, Normal POV)

As Hinata opened the door, she heard the familiar voice of Temari. Most probably screaming at the poor chef for getting the wrong order... Again... It only took Temari about five seconds to finally realise that Hinata was walking towards her, smiling. Temari being Temari, compleatly forgot about the wrong order and the chef and squealed before running towards Hinata and engulfing her in a giant bear hug.

"Temari, everyones looking," Hinata said quietly while blushing quite severaly.

"Oh well who cares. Anyway i haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been hiding all this time," Asked Temari excitedly while letting go of Hinata at the same time.

"I told you over the phone, I havent been hiding anywhere. I've just been looking after Hanabi and father thats all."

"Oh ok, well do you wanna go into town on Saturday? After all, it is your christmas work party next week." Temari asked while handing hinata her usual order.

"Yeah ok, Temari. But I still don't see why I cant just go in skinny jeans and a shirt," Hinata answered.

"Because it's a party. It's like going to a wedding in a black bin liner, just think how out of place you would look! Besides, this is a christmas and i'm sure your sister would agree with me, you know," Temari said with a giggle.

"Yeah ok, fine you win. Right, I'll see you tomorrow same time, same place," Hinata said finishing her coffee and cinnimon bun before giving Temari the money and leaving. Temari giggled and shook her head before shouting at the poor chef again for spilling tea all over the floor.

Hinata meanwhile, was walking back to the studio ready for work to begin again, untill she ran into Shikamaru.

"Huh? Oh hey Shikamaru where are you going? To see Temari?" Hinata asked in a curious voice. Shikamaru blushed and nodded slowly.

"How did you know?" He asked rather nervous.

"Well it's kind of obvious that you like her and ever since I told you where she worked I have been seeing you walk down this way every single day that I come down here. You are so lucky that she likes you, other wise she would hit you around the head for coming in everyday like she does with the other customers," Hinata said while grinning like the Cheshire cat and trying to hold in a giggle. Shikamaru's eyes just simply widened at what Hinata had just said. He then just simply said his goodbyes and walked quickly away towards the coffee shop. Hinata carried on walking, or more like running to work.

"Heheh, They both so owe me for this one now. Sometimes it is so good that I am one of the gossip queens." Hinata said smiling to herself before...

"Oh god no, Tenten lets just walk away before we get caught in the gossip queens trap."

Hinata turned around to find her cousin and best friend standing there smiling at her. Running up she caught Tenten in a massive bear hug before she even looked at Neji her cousin.

"Hey! Where's my hug then?" Neji asked before putting on a pretend sad face with a glint in his eye.

"Sorry Neji but I gotta go to work, so how about I call you and we can go to my house for dinner? Bye!" She shouted before running off to work.

"So.. was that a question or a statement?" Asked a rather confused Tenten.

"That my Chinese friend, was a statement. So I will pick you up later and we'll go to Hinata's for dinner ok. That was a statement just so you know!" Said Neji while walking in the direction of the park. So Tenten was left on her own, in the end she decided to go and see how Ino was doing.

* * *

**Must read the authors note below! **

**Hey guys, this is just a tester chapter cause of my bad case of writers block disease at the moment. Please review about whether you like it, otherwise I will just assume you don't and will delete it. Thanks guys! Hollz**


	2. Please bear with me!

Hey guys, Holly here. I just wanted to tell you whats up with Opposites attract. Basically, the whole story is on hiatus until i can finish Nakama for Life and it's a day in the life of me. Hope you understand, but nakama for life only has a few more chapters left. (I hope) Anyway, please bear with me for a little longer.


End file.
